Ma petite princesse
by chocolatkeyblade
Summary: Two heroes fightining for France, but what happen when love get's involve in middle of a war?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my frst fic, I wish you enjoy this ~!  
>I want to give thanks to Melissa who helped me with my french and english! thank you darling!<p>

* * *

><p>1425, France, Village Domremý A normal day, Jeanne was always playing with whatever thing she could find in her Little village, sometimes bugs, sometimes she played with the grass, always alone. She had always liked it that way anyway.<p>

A voice came from nowhere, but Jeanne noticed it was from someone from her village. The person shouted "C'est lui! C'est Francis! Francis Bonnefoy!"(It's here it's here, it is Francis Bonnefoy)Jeanne stopped playing in the grass and quickly ran to see if she could see him.

Francis was popular in the villages because he always gave them food and tried his best to help them. Though he had the body and face of a young boy, his mind wasn't of one. He cared so much for his people, they were the only reason why he kept fighting for a better France, to end the war ; these kind of people were everything to him. Francis was riding a horse,the villagers welcomed him with music, some food and roses, which of course were all red. Jeanne would always hear people talking about him. People of the village talked of him every time of the day, but she never had a chance to look at him.

Finally she was there looking at him. her eyes opened more than normal, she couldn't talk. She wanted to say something nice to him, something like _thank you so much for helping us_! or_ you're really nice I wish someday I could be just like you!_ But not a single word came from her lips. Finally Francis walked by her, and noticed the little Jeanne. She looked at the floor, embarrassed. Francis got down from his horse holding a rose that some of the villagers gave to him and put it in front of Jeanne. "Est-tu triste?"(Are you sad?) Francis asked the little girl. Jeanne was still mute looking at her shoes, at the ground, at whatever was on the ground, she couldn't see him. She was very embarrassed , when she heard his voice with that beautiful perfect french accent of his, she almost ran away from him. Francis smiled, he knelt and again he spoke "¿Est-ce que tu est triste ? ¿Coment tu t'appelle?"(Are you sad? what's your name?) Jeanne shyly whispered to him "Non, j-je ne suis pas triste. Mon nom est Je-Jeanne D'arc …m-monsieur!"(No, Iam not sad, my name is Jeanne D'arc) Francis laughed softly "Oh is that your name? Beautiful name you have! Well I'm Francis Bonnefoy! Pleased to meet you miss". Though she was too scared to raise her eyes from the ground, she finally mustered enough courage look at him.

Francis was still smiling at her and oh, what a warm smile he had, he was too perfect. He was just like the people had said he was: silky blonde hair, deep blue eyes, a warm smile and refined clothes.

The boy looked almost like a prince to her, perfect and yet so far away from her reach. "P-prince" she said almost as a whisper but Francis could hear her, and she then realized she had been thinking out loud and that she had just called Francis a prince. She clamped both of her hands on her mouth, immediatly regretting what she said. Oh poor Jeanne, her face red was all red, what would Francis think about her? Francis raised an eyebrow and then laughed "Do I look like a prince to you, ma cherié? Take this, ma petite princesse" Jeanne slowly took the rose he had been holding. Her hand was trembling but carefully she finally took it. Francis reached her forehead and kiss it. All the villagers were shocked by how Francis gave a rose and a kiss on the forehead to a child, girls were jealous of her, and the boys couldn't believe the girls where jealous of an 13 year-old child.

Jeanne almost lost self-control, now her face was even redder, anyone could see perfectly the little red face. Francis spoke for the last time.

"Ma petite princesse! Why do you look so red, are you sure you're not a rose? Because if you were one I'd take you with me for sure!"

"I…I…" she was too embarrassed to respond "I guess not… s-sir" Francis got up and gave Jeanne a warm smile "Well Jeanne it was a pleasure to meet you I hope to see you again! Remember to smile more!" Jeanne nodded and Francis continued on his journey.

Another bright day in the Village of Domremý, Jeanne woke up because of the sunlight coming from her window, softly covering her face. She sat up in her bed, thinking _it wasn't a dream…. Or was it. I don't know...he kissed me in the forehead yesterday... right?_ She couldn't believe it until she finally looked at the red rose beside her bed. _it was real_ and then she remembered that he called her _"ma petite princesse"(my little princess)_ and she called him _"prince"_ and her face turned red again. She took the rose and held it very hard against her and prayed to god to let her see him again someday one more time. But something disturbed her. The light of the 'sun' looked somehow different from other days. She also felt a great warmth in the air that just wasn't normal.

She walked to her window and saw the worst thing she had ever seen. Her village was in flames, the sounds of metal clashing against one another, dead people on the ground, blood, people screaming.

She was too scared so she ran in her house looking for her mother "Mom! Mummy! Where are you! Please answer me!"she ran to the living and then stopped to watch a horrible scene.

A blonde boy was standing over the blood-drenched bodies of her parents. The blonde boy turnned around and saw the little child trembling and spoke to her in english "Another French little girl, are you lost or something?" Jeanne did not know english, so she didn't understand any of his words. As she tried to step back from him, the boy raised quickly his sword against Jeanne's neck and looked at her "I can't believe I need to kill someone like you" Jeanne was frozen. She couldn't speak. If she screamed she was certain he would kill her for sure. _Is this my fate, my Lord ? I don't want to die here, I don't want to die like this._

In that precise moment another blonde boy entered from the front door. He looked at Jeanne and then to the boy. Jeanne couldn't believe he was here.

"Don't you dare idiot, don't kill her!"

"Well, well. What a surprise to find you again Francis."

"I say the same Arthur, now raise your sword and fight against me. Let my people be and fight me instead."

Jeanne watched as the blonde boy ran towards Francis

"Jeanne, caches-toi!"(hide yourself)

Jeanne nodded and ran to a wardrobe in the room and hid there, crying like she never had before, wishing Francis would be fine, wishing it was all a dream, and this was just a nightmare of hers. With all the tears she shed, she cried herself to sleep.

The fight was starting and luckily Jeanne was safe. It wasn't the first time Francis fought against Arthur nor would it be the last.

Arthur's right leg was badly wounded while almost all of Francis's body was. He was too exhausted, he could barely breath. Arthur spoke to him.

"Well… bloody French, seems like I win. I'll let you off alive today, but next time you cross my path, I'll kill you without mercy."

"Fine, I'll be looking for you."

Arthur stepped on Jeanne's dead parents as if they were the ground itself and got out of the house.

Francis opened the wardrobe and grabbed the sleeping girl as the princess she was and whispered to her ear "Everything is going to be fine ma chérie, I'll protect you."

After a while, Jeanne woke up in Francis's arms. He was hurt. She could see all the blood in his arms, face, and his fingers and yet he had that beautiful warm smile of his. "Bonjour, ma petite princesse!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Bonjour… prince" said Jeanne. Francis laughed softly and then coughed.

"Monsieur… are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me ma chérie I am fine"

"B-but... you are covered in blood and-"

"As long as you are okay, I'm fine. Don't worry I'll take you… to your new home"

Jeanne nodded and remained silent in Francis arms. She didn't want to believe that her parents were dead or to remember the murderer's face so she began praying. _Please Saint Catherine help us. _She prayed not only for her but for Francis too. Praying was the only thing that made her calm, that feeling of safety, of knowing someone somewhere was protecting her and the 'Prince'; she slowly fell asleep again. Her only escape was to sleep and forget everything but never the prince's smile. When Francis noticed she was sleeping again, he kissed the girl's forehead.

During the entire travel Francis was thinking of the girl's destiny, her new family, her new home everything about her, he felt responsible of the things that Arthur had done, so he thought carefully of who was going to take care of the girl when he had gone to the war. Francis' mind was clear after the' bloody fight' he had with his adversary Arthur. _I promise one day you will disappear and I will take revenge for what you did to France and to its people._ He made a promise, a promise that could be difficult to fulfill but not impossible…But this time he was not going to fight alone.

Jeanne had the most bizarre dream, it felt so real. The smell of air became the smell of roses, she heard giggles, and saw figures of people, oh but not ordinary people, they had wings. _If I am not mistaken those are angels_. All of them made a circle around her. The one who was in the middle of the circle and the most pretty of those angels spoke with the most gentle tone.

"Dear Jeanne, god has sent us to speak with you, we need to talk about your destiny, your reason to this world" Jeanne didn't understand, she could hear their voices _what does this "people" want from me what is she talking about._

The angel spoke again "I know you're too young to understand…so take this."

The angel gave her a sword; _A sword? what a weird thing to give to a child._

"Listen carefully Jeanne, you've been chosen by god. You are here to save France."

He barely understood those last words almost ignoring it… and her curiosity made her speak "I will save France… but …who are you?"

"Catherine."

After hearing those words every angel that was in the 'room' disappeared. Jeanne remained standing with her new sword. She took a moment to admire it; What a beautiful sword, it seemed that some parts were made of white gold and gold itself, even it had the name of the girl and it had 4 crosses in both sides.

She started to touch the detailed art of the wonderful sword she had, as her fingers touched one of the crosses horrible images of unknown people, blood, dead people, fire, castles and at the same time voices whispered to her

_You're the maiden of Orleans?_

_Ma __chérie__, Are you alright?_

_I know it's hard but we need to keep trying._

_Don't worry! I can do this by myself!_

_Jeanne please listen! You need to stop this now!_

_Are you sure this is what you wanted?_

_You're going to kill yourself!_

_Je t' __aime__. (I love you)_

_I can't believe I see both of you again._

_Listen, here is the new plan!_

_It is true that "angels" talk to you?_

_Ma __princesse__…_

"**PLEASE, STOP!"**

She woke up scared; her breathing was fast and she was sweating. For her security she looked both sides around her bed just to be sure that she wasn't dreaming, it was dark and only the moonlight that came from a window was illuminating the room. With the corner of her eyes she saw him. Resting with some new clothes, without blood in his face or another part of his body, and some bandages that peeked out of his clothes.

_What a terrible way to torture a child in just one day._

And it was true. First the death of her parents and at the same time knowing the murderer's face, then Francis covered in blood and last but not least those weird images and voices that made Jeanne ask herself many questions. Confused and with some tears on her face, she embraced her pillow and tried to sleep.

Jeanne woke up realizing this wasn't her home neither her bed. Later she realized that there's not going to be more "Bonjour, Jeanne vous avez dormi bien?"(Good morning Jeanne, did you sleep well?) And again she remembered those horrible images, trying to distract herself she turned her head to the left side of the bed and there it was… a red rose! surprised by how a rose could be in her bed she didn't hesitate to think who was the one who place it, so happily she ran out of bed and explored the new house and if she was very lucky maybe she could find her prince wearing a welcoming smile.

"F-francis… are you here?"

"Oui, ma chérie! Call me prince" He answered with a joyful smile

Jeanne blushed and looked to another place. Her face was pure red, like a rose.

Francis laughed, and took a red apple that was in one of the tables. "Yesterday you were my red rose, and today you're my red apple! I wonder what you could be tomorrow. " _Votre princesse_ (your princess) he offered her the apple, and she took it right away and ate it slowly avoiding Francis' soft smile

Francis wanted to know a little more about this incredible cute child. So he offered eat something more and talk about themselves.

Francis started first. His questions were like: _What's your favorite fruit? Do you like flowers? Etc._

But when Francis asked "When's your birthday?" Jeanne almost jumped off the chair, her eyes were wide open; this took her more than thirteen seconds to respond to his question.

"I… don't know"

"Ma Chérie that's impossible it is a very special day! Are you sure you don't remember?"

"Well, my parents celebrate it around January ... but later they told me, they forgot the day I came to this world" I _Came to this world to save France… right Saint Catherine?_

Francis was very surprised to this answer. He was pretty angry that the parents of this sweet girl didn't know her birthday, but an incredible idea came to Francis mind

"Well let's say your birthday is on January 6! And the next year I'll make something nice for you"

"January 6? That's my favorite number!"

Francis laughed and responded "Oui, you're going to like it pretty much."

"But it's November already! oh mon dieu (my god) I can wait for my birthday " she smiled cheerfully to him.

The two of them were laughing; this talk took almost all of the morning.

Now Jeanne knew a little more of this 'prince'.

_His_ _favorite color is red, he likes wine, he likes to cook pretty much, he loves roses but more if they're red! He is 17 years old and … He doesn't like Arthur. He is… perfect_.

And Jeanne had one more question to do "Monsi—I mean Prince, aren't you going to fight today ?"

"Well, yes I am going to fight again; I guess I'll be here tomorrow morning." He said it sarcastically

"Oh…really?" she said sadly, with her eyes on the ground-

"Of course not ma princesse! The only thing that I am going to fight for today…Is for your happiness" He winked at her. Then again her face turn red-But I am happy now."

"Well… then, I am going to fight to not let that cute smile of yours disappear!" Jeanne was embarrassed of herself, but at the same time she was happy to know that someone would fight 'For her smile' and even more than just a smile.

Later, Francis and Jeanne were walking in the village it was bigger than hers, but at least their people were nice, and this village had a small church. "Francis, uh… Prince, can I go to the church to say thanks to god" Francis smile, and answer "Let's go together" The two of them were admiring the decorations of the church; a little statue of Saint Michael was there. The room was so silent. Jeanne could hear the eco of Francis' footsteps and hers.

"You came to save France"

"Did you say something Francis?"

"Non, ma chérie, pourquoi? (No, my sweetheart, why?)

"No, it's nothing…"

She stared at the saint Michael's statue waiting response of him, another whisper or something but nothing happened so she prayed. Both of them said "thanks" to god, and returned to the their home.

The next years were so beautiful to Jeanne.

All the mornings Francis gave her a red rose. And when he went to the war she would feel alone even if she stayed with the neighbors of the village. She felt impotence of knowing her prince was fighting for his people and for her and she couldn't do anything…this made her sadder; _because he is the only person I have._ So she prayed every single day at the church, for his safety and health.

In the afternoons the two of them ate fruits sitting down and sang some songs, Francis' voice was wonderful. It was the favorite part of the day for the girl. Because she knew, the song he sang was for her and only for her.

Pas mieux que de se fairer aimer. (Nothing better than to be loved)

Mais toi, Tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendere(But you, you don't know how to go about it.)

Ta gorge se resserre, et ton Coeur bat de plus belle(your throat tightens, and your heart beats faster)

Alors que tes yeux sont sur de elle ( Whenever your eyes are on her)

Mais moi je ne t'oublierai pas et je compte sur toi (but me, I will not forget about you and I count on you)

Pour venir en aide (to be my friend)

When she was alone and nobody was looking at her, she sang it.

In the nights Francis always went to her bed and told her stories. About dragons, princesses and animals who could talk. These stories, most of them were of the Britains, but it was the only thing that Francis loved about them. He wasn't good at telling stories but Jeanne liked them anyway because falling asleep while hearing Francis voice was the best.

In fall and winter Jeanne played with Francis' hair, she made some braids in it. And stayed all day in home eating bread with fruits. Most rainy days they would spend them eating strawberries. When the snow arrived in France the girl loved to play with it and Francis was more worried about her.

"_JEANNE YOU COULD CATCH A COLD COME HERE!"_

In spring and summer they enjoyed walking through forest and count roses. Jeanne liked to count the white ones, it was very strange to find one and thanks to that Francis always won. When the days where hotter, they went to the lake near the village.

By the time Jeanne's attitude changed, the visions and all the times the angels and god appear to delivered her a message were more frequent. But she never talked about them until she was seventeen…

"Francis…"

"Jeanne, how many times do I need to tell you to call me… huh? Did something happen?"

It was pretty strange to find Jeanne making serious faces.

"Ma chérie you look terrible… what happened" He took a hand of the girl to let her known that he would be with her.

"Francis… I need to see our Dauphin… I need to tell him something important"

"Another nightmare?"

Jeanne just sighed and grabbed Francis' hair.

"I'll explain you later but we need to go! Now! "

* * *

><p>The song that Francis sang is: Francis-Coeur de pirates (just in case you were curious.)<p>

~Hey Guys! This is Gumi C: I helped this girl with some spelling mistakes, so yeah, I'll be uploading a new Pet shop of horrors fanfiction soon.

Check it out on my account: Gumi-Hitachiin~


End file.
